


Daddy's Sweet Christmas Treat

by cougarfics



Series: Bella's Holiday Adventures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Extremely Underage, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Object Insertion, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarfics/pseuds/cougarfics
Summary: "Lukas watched as his daughter parted her lips and flicked her tongue out, giving little kitten licks to the candy cane. “Mmmm Daddy it’s so yummy.” Bella’s lips parted further as she started to suck gently at the tapered end. Lukas added a bit of pressure and soon enough his daughter’s lips were spread wide around the full thickness of the candy cane."





	Daddy's Sweet Christmas Treat

**Author's Note:**

> A little Christmas treat for all of you. Enjoy!
> 
> Please be aware of the tags. This fic involves underage sex. Something that is morally and criminally wrong in real life. But something I also think shouldn't be shamed in the world of fantasy.

It was a picturesque Christmas Eve. The moonlight brightened the falling snow and brought a calm magical quiet to the night. Lukas was sitting by the Christmas tree, strands of white lights twinkling while he sipped his brandy. A tray of cookies for Santa sat half eaten by the fireplace. Lukas brushed the crumbs from the cookies off his sweater as he rose from his plush armchair. He stood for a moment in the window and watched the snow. What a wonderful year it had been. He realized from an outside perspective others wouldn’t think he could be so delighted this Christmas. So happy and at peace. Understandably for most people the first Christmas after a divorce would be hard. Add on being a single parent to a 6 year old and a partner who’d not only left but had completely disappeared to a different country and Lukas could forgive the amount of text messages he was receiving from concerned friends. But Lukas had ignored his phone tonight. Instead he’d spent the uninterrupted time with his beautiful daughter Bella. The most precious thing in his life since the day she was born. From that moment on he cherished her. Always putting her first above anyone else. Probably a big part of why his marriage had dissolved. But now without his ex-wife around he was free to adore his daughter, to worship her, without the judgement of others. 

Bong! Bong! Lukas looked to his grandfather clock. Midnight. He smiled as he made his way up the stairs to Bella’s bedroom, an overflowing Christmas stocking in hand. Pushing Bella’s door open quietly he peered inside. _Sweet girl_ he thought as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Bella was curled up in her bed, fuzzy footie pyjamas hugged tight around her small body, her arms clutching a big teddy bear with a Christmas sweater on. Lukas sighed. His baby girl still took his breath away. So beautiful, so innocent, so happy to please her Daddy. She was perfect in every way. Lukas now tiptoed into the room and hung Bella’s stocking on the bedpost, leaving it there for her to find in the morning. A tradition that had started when Bella was just a baby. Lukas didn’t want to disturb his sleeping angel so he turned and creeped out of the room again. But…just as he was about to close the door again he heard a quiet “Daddy?”

Lukas turned around to see his daughter rubbing her sleepy eyes as she started to sit up in bed. “Daddy is it Christmas yet?”

“No my beautiful baby. Daddy just wanted to make sure Santa had dropped off your stocking.” Lukas whispered in return, hoping Bella would roll over and fall back asleep.

“Santa came already! Did you see him?” Bella was now pushing her covers aside and crawling down the bed towards her stocking. 

“No I didn’t see him. He’s so sneaky that Santa. I must have dozed off in the living room.” 

“Can I look in my stocking Daddy? Can we have Christmas morning now?” Bella asked excitedly, wide awake now. 

“It’s still the middle of the night baby. If we open our stockings now we might end up on Santa’s naughty list.” Lukas saw the irony in this statement knowing full well if there was a Santa he and his daughter were definitely on the naughty list.

“Please Daddy! I’m sure Santa’s too busy right now delivering toys to other little kids. He won’t even notice!” Bella looked at her Daddy with big doe eyes and a pouty mouth.

Lukas laughed. He couldn’t resist his daughter when she looked so delicious. “Well…maybe just one present from your stocking. We can be just a little naughty tonight.” Lukas winked at his daughter as he pulled the stocking off the bedpost.

Holding the stocking high above Bella’s bed he instructed her, “OK you get to pull out just one present. Just one.” 

Bella shook her little bum in anticipation, she was pulsing with energy. Reaching her arm up high Bella’s hand disappeared into the stocking. There was the cutest look of concentration on her face as she explored the stocking, trying to decipher the best present to pull out just by feel. 

“OK baby you have to choose.” Lukas encouraged after almost a minute. 

“Hmmm” Bella bit her lip as she tried to decide what to pull out. “OK I think I picked one.”

“OK beautiful pull it out and let’s see what Santa brought you.”

Bella’s tiny hand started to appear from the stocking gripping onto a long, thick, striped candy cane. “Oh Daddy can I eat it now! Oh it’s the biggest one I’ve ever seen!”

Lukas placed the stocking back on the bedpost and then sat on the bed. “Come sit on Daddy’s lap and he’ll open it up for you. But only a few licks. We don’t need you getting a sugar rush this late at night.”

Bella crawled onto her Daddy’s lap, bouncing again with so much excited energy. 

Lukas peeled off the plastic wrapping and brought the candy cane to Bella’s lips. “Open up sweetie.” 

Bella licked her lips first, already drooling with anticipation. Lukas watched as his daughter parted her lips and flicked her tongue out, giving little kitten licks to the candy cane. “Mmmm Daddy it’s so yummy.” Bella’s lips parted further as she started to suck gently at the tapered end. Lukas added a bit of pressure and soon enough his daughter’s lips were spread wide around the full thickness of the candy cane. 

“Is that good baby girl?” Lukas asked as he watched sticky spit falling down Bella’s chin. 

“Mmmhmm” Bella’s muffled reply was like music to Lukas’ ears. His daughter had a sweet innocent voice but the sound of it muffled and cut off by something entering her beautiful mouth was even better. 

Lukas’ hand now rose to the back of Bella’s head, steadying her as he continued to press the candy cane further in. “Look at you taking all that candy cane. You must really like it.”

“I…love…it.” Bella moaned again around the candy cane. “Just…like…Daddy”

“Ya is it like sucking on Daddy’s cocky?” 

“Mmmhmm”

Lukas could feel Bella’s little hips starting to rock now. _Fuck_ he thought _She’s getting off on sucking on a candy cane. That’s my girl._ Of course as Bella’s hips continued to rock Lukas’ cock couldn’t help but respond. 

“You look so beautiful baby girl. Santa would never put you on the naughty list. I bet he’d love seeing you suck on that candy cane. You’d make him so happy.”

Bella suddenly pulled off the candy cane, strings of sweet spit hanging from her lips. “You think Santa would like that? Can he come back and watch me? I’ll be at the top of the nice list then.”

“Umm maybe he will. We’ll just have to keep playing with this candy cane and then maybe if Santa comes back he’ll find you with it and give you even more presents.”

Bella hopped off Lukas’ lap and started to jump on the bed again. “Ya I want Santa to come back!” 

“OK baby girl but he’ll only be happy if we play with the candy cane some more. Can you kneel down for me?”

In an instant Bella was kneeling, her knees spread wide and her little bum thrust out behind her. She leaned forward and opened her mouth wide. Lukas thought he’d never seen such a perfect Christmas gift than his daughter waiting patiently for him to face fuck her with a candy cane. 

Lukas stood at the end of the bed and fed the thick candy cane into his daughters waiting mouth. She instantly sucked it to the back of her throat, drool spilling out of her widely stretched lips. “That’s it baby girl. Show Daddy how you can suck on that candy cane. Santa would be so proud.” 

Lukas watched as Bella tried to rub her baby cunt against the bed, moaning in frustration as she couldn't get the friction she wanted with her pyjamas still on.

“Is my baby girl trying to rub her little cunty on the bed?” 

Bella looked up with wanton eyes and nodded. “Mmmhmm”

“Do you want Daddy to free your cunty, let it leave a wetspot on your bed?”

A muffled “Yes Daddy” filled the room.

Lukas had always dressed Bella in footie pyjamas partly because they were so cute and precious but also because they gave him easy access to her perfect little cunt. Leaning forward now he unbuttoned the flap that covered Bella’s bottom. His hand slid down the crack that separated her bubble butt cheeks. He could feel her wetness dripping down all the way to her tiny puckered asshole. “Mmmm you’re so wet sweetie. Is your little cunty drooling just like your perfect mouth?” Bella’s hips jumped now as Lukas’ fingers started to explore her sweet little cunt. Separating her tiny folds, dragging across her swollen clit, entering her tight, wet hole.

“Mmmm…Daddy” Bella’s whimpers pulled Lukas’ attention back to his daughter’s mouth. Watching her suck on the candy cane gave him an idea. A very naughty idea. 

“Daddy wants to try something baby girl. Something that I’m sure would make Santa sooo happy. If he walks in we want to make sure he’s really happy right?”

“Yes Daddy. I want you and Santa both to be soooo happy.” Bella looked up at Lukas with that sweet smile that always did him in.

“Ok sweetie can you lay on your back.” Bella flopped onto her back, her legs falling up towards her chest. She already knew how to make her Daddy happy, how to show off her little cunty, how to take Daddy’s cock deep inside her. 

“Perfect baby girl. Your little cunty is just drooling so much. Do you think your cunty wants to taste the candy cane just like your mouth did?”

“Yes Daddy! I never thought about that?! You’re so smart Daddy. Can you feed my cunty the candy cane?”

“Of course baby girl.” Lukas knelt down on the bed in front of his daughter. Before anything else he took the candy cane and sucked it into his own mouth. The taste of sweet peppermint blending with the familiar taste of his daughter’s own saliva. A taste he had fallen in love with this past year. Lukas pulled the candy cane out again, leaving long strings of spit hanging off of it. 

Looking down at Bella’s smooth cunt he slid the candy cane down her tiny folds. “Are you ready for a sweet treat little cunty?” 

“My cunty wants to taste it so bad Daddy.” Bella whined as her hips pressed forward. 

“OK baby girl. Just because you’re such a good little girl let’s give your cunty a perfect Christmas treat.” Lukas was mesmerized as he watched his daughter’s soaking cunt swallow the candy cane deep inside. 

“Mmm cunty thinks it tastes so good Daddy.” Bella moaned as her back arched off the bed. With that encouragement Lukas started to slide the candy cane in and out. 

“Ya baby. Your cunty can’t get enough of that candy cane. Santa will be so proud of you baby girl.”

“Want…to…make…Santa…happy” Bella gasped in rhythm to Lukas’ thrusts. 

“Such a good girl.” Lukas praised as he shifted the angle of his hand just slightly. 

“Oh Daddy! Oh Daddy! Cunty wants to eat it all up!” 

“Yes baby girl you let that sweet cunty take all it wants.” Lukas smiled as he watched his daughter unravel below him. He knew exactly how to make her moan, how to make her ache for more, how to make her spill her sweet juices all over him.

“Oh Daddy! My cunty is all tingly! My cunty wants to cum all over the candy cane.”

“Oh yes baby girl. Let’s see your cunty drool all over that sweet treat.” Lukas leaned forward and  positioned his mouth to catch the sweet treat his daughter was almost ready to give him.

Bella’s hips started thrusting erratically, not able to control their movements anymore as the intense rush of pleasure took over. 

“Daddy!” Bella wailed as her cunt squeezed so hard it pushed the candy cane out while at the same time spraying it’s sweet candy coated juices all over Lukas’ face. His tongue darted out, lapping up as much of it as he could. The peppermint blended perfectly with his daughter’s own sweet taste. Lukas held Bella’s slim hips as he feasted on her perfect little cunt, exploring every fold, searching for more of those sweet juices. 

“Daddy did I make you proud? Do you think Santa would be proud?” Lukas took one more long lick from Bella’s cunt right to her perfectly puckered asshole. 

“Yes baby girl I’m so proud and I’m sure Santa would be too. It’s too bad he didn’t come back to find you. I guess we’ll have to try again next year.”

“Ya! We’ll have to keep trying until he comes to see how much my cunty loves his candy canes.”

Lukas nodded as he smiled sweetly at his baby girl. “Now we better get you back to bed or else you might end up on the naughty list remember.” Lukas reached down to button up the flap on Bella’s pyjamas and gave her bum a little encouraging tap. 

Bella yawned as she crawled back under her blanket. She was always so sleepy after she’d cum. Her little body overwhelmed by pleasure and release. 

Lukas tucked Bella in with her teddy bear and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Sweet dreams baby girl. And Merry Christmas.” Bella hummed in reply, already drifting off to sleep. Visions of reindeer and presents and Santa dancing in her head.

Lukas tiptoed down the hallway to his own bedroom. As he lay in his bed that night, one hand wrapped around his straining cock while the other fed the big candy cane into his own asshole, his mind was already planning for next year. With the biggest question being where could he rent a Santa suit?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Let me know if you'd like more of these two in the future. Maybe another little holiday romp. Some Easter or Halloween fun?


End file.
